Saiyuki Oracles
by HikaruXKaoru fan
Summary: We join our not quite hero's in the middle of their journey West. Along this trip, they shall encounter enemies old and some new. Will they make it during their long travels. You'll find out if you join them on their Journey to the Extreme.
1. Chapter 1

"….Hey Hakkai, are we there yet?" Goku asks as he stares out into the desert as the wind sweeps through his hair due to the moving vehicle.

"You asked him that three minutes ago, stupid" Gojyo replies.

"Yeah, well we could of gotten closer. Who asked you anyway" Goku answers back at Gojyo sharply.

"Hey, you little brat! Who do you think you're talking to in that tone?" Gojyo says as he grabs Goku and puts him in a choke hold.

"I think I was talking to you, you stupid water sprite" Goku says as he struggles to break loose.

"How do you tone these idiots out?" Sanzo says with a sigh.

"It's not that hard, especially when you get use to it" Hakkai replies back with a smile.

Hakuryu starts to whine, and slows down near an almost abandoned town.

"Hakuryu's tired, I guess we should stay here for the night" Hakkai says as he gets out of the car.

"Alright! Now we can get something to eat!" Goku says and eagerly jumps out of the car.

"Calm down Monkey Boy. Geez, there better be some hot looking women around here at least" Gojyo says as he lights a cigarette.

The four go inside the nearby Inn, there they meet with the owner as for different rooms. But there is a problem…

"What do you mean there's only one room available?" Sanzo yells as he slams his fist down on the counter.

"Look I'm sorry, but we only have one room left" The Manager says with a frightened look upon his face.

"Now Sanzo calm down" Hakkai says as he approaches the counter.

"Don't worry sir, its ok. We'll take the room you have available" Hakkai says as he picks up the room key.

"It's 250$ a night and the rooms is down that hall" The manager says as he points down an empty hallway.

The four walk down the hallway and enter the room.

"You noticed that too right?" Gojyo says with a serious look on his face.

"That the manager isn't human? Yup.., noticed that before I walked in the place" Sanzo replies.

"Then this is just a plot to get us all together and try to take us out" Hakkai says calmly.

"Right" Sanzo says.

"Huh? Wait what.., I don't get it? Who isn't human? I didn't sense anything" Goku says with a confused tone of voice.

"Because your to stupid to notice anything" Gojyo replies sharply.

"Guess we better wait and see what happens later on tonight" Sanzo tells Hakkai as he looks out of the nearby window in the room.

_END CHAPTER…_


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, while our hero's sleep someone or something lurks in the shadows of there room…..

The unknown person walks up to the bed where Sanzo lies asleep. They pull out a knife and prepare to stab him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gojyo says as he has his chain wrapped around the assassin's neck.

"I thought you were asleep!" The assassin says as he tries to pull Gojyo's chain off from around his neck.

"That's what you get for thinking, now tell us who you are!" Sanzo says as he gets up and points his gun directly at the guy's forehead.

"I was hired by Kougaiji and his gang, please don't hurt me it was all his idea" The assassin pleads.

"Kougaiji, eh? Well atleast let us see your face" Hakkai says as he flips the light switch on.

With the lights now turned on, it reveals that the assassin was the Manager as they thought.

"I knew it was him!" Goku says as he points his finger at the manager.

"Are you just waking up?" Gojyo asks as he sighs.

"Maybe.., shut-up! Now how will deal with him?" Goku says with a secure smirk upon his face.

"I don't care, I'm going back to sleep" Sanzo says as he lies back down in the bed and falls asleep instantly.

"I have a great idea on how to deal with him" Gojyo says laughing.

"Oh Dear, this can't be good." Hakkai says as he shrugs his shoulders.

The Next Morning after their encounter…….

"Thank-you for putting us up for the night" Hakkai says as he bows towards the manager who is now tied up with tape over his mouth, and wearing women's clothing behind the counter.

"I can't believe you two did that" Sanzo says in an annoyed voice while he exits the Inn.

"What? You said you didn't care what we did" Goku replies.

"I just wanna know where you two got those clothes" Hakkai asks.

"I've got my sources" Gojyo replies as he winks.

"Hey Sanzo, where are we headed next?" Goku asks as he jumps into the car.

"You ask me that every time, where the hell do you think we're going?" Sanzo says angrily.

"To eat?" Goku says with a stupid look on his face.

"Merciful Goddess kill me now" Sanzo says as he holds his head down in his hand while Hakkai pulls off and they set off in their next adventure.

_END CHAPTER….._


End file.
